Three in One
by poprika
Summary: Most of us knew that with Tala, Kai and Ray, life could never be normal. Everyone else... Well, they had to find out the hard way. A series of drabbles based on the Beyblade F Fusion storyline.
1. Kitchen Wars

Taiy-Chan: This will be a series of drabbles that revolve around Beyblade F Fusion. The drabbles will have stories set after Beyblade F Fusion and during it.

If anyone has any suggestions for a drabble, feel free to tell me.

Warnings: Language

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.

* * *

**Kitchen Wars**

"Is it supposed to look like that?"

Tala glared down at the tray he was holding. His icy blue eyes travelled up to meet his so-called friend's crimson gaze.

"What do you think, genius?" He growled.

Kai cocked his head, peering at the contents of the tray from side to side as if in deep thought.

"I think that cookies are supposed to be brown, not black." The blue haired boy finally replied.

One of Tala's fine red brows twitched.

"They're not _black_." He snapped. "They're…." He stared down at the 'cookies' once again. "… dark brown…"

Kai snorted, rolling his eyes.

"More like really, _really_ dark brown."

Tala's right eye started twitching.

"And you're saying that you can do better?" he hissed.

Kai's eyes narrowed at the challenge.

"Well, looking at that monstrosity, it wouldn't be that hard."

"Bastard! You're on!"

"Be prepared to lose, Dog-Boy!"

"Who you calling dog-boy, Chicken Head!"

"Shut up asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Thank you!"

"…."

Tyson peered into the kitchen from his seat on the couch, the TV's remote lying forgotten in his hand. He turned to the one beside him, his dark blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Is this what you had to put up with when you were all sharing Taiy's body?" he asked.

Ray's eyes flattened in annoyance.

"Every single day." He answered dryly.

"What the hell are you doing! You don't put _that_ in cookies!"

"Yes you do, idiot! It needs it to _rise_!"

"You little fucker! Are you mocking me-"

"You two shut up right now or I'll come in there and make you!"

"…Sorry Ray."

**End**


	2. Cute Couple

Taiy-Chan: Thanks for all the reviews! I was surprised with all the feedback this story got. You guys rock. So here's the next drabble. This time it's set during Beyblade F Fusion.

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

**Cute Couple**

"Hey! That was the last one!"

"So? I didn't see your name on it!"

Taiy rolled his icy blue eyes at his team mates' antics. He watched with amusement as Hilary and Kenny tried to separate Tyson and Max as the two teens fought over a chicken leg. Some people from the other tables glanced over curiously at the group every now and then, sighing in exasperation before turning back to their own meals.

Taiy shook his head, bringing his drink up to his lips.

"**Some things never change."**

"_You can say that again."_

"Tyson and Max would make such a cute couple, don't you think?"

Taiy choked on his drink, his eyes widening in surprise. He set the glass back on the table and coughed into his hand. Hilary asked if he was okay, but he just waved her off, composing himself.

"**Where… where the hell did that come from!"**

"What? It was just a comment."  


"_It was completely random."_

"Not really."

"**Well, whatever. Just don't say anything like that again. Now I've got mental pictures."**

"_Oh God, I can see them too..."_

"**Make it stop!"**

"_Whoa, Kai… That last picture was a little….."_

"**I didn't think it!"**

"_What? Tala!"_

"Hey, I was just contributing."

"_Great, now I'm going to have nightmares."_

"**Thanks a lot Tala."**

"It was just an innocent statement; you guys were the ones to make it worse."

"_I hate to say it but I think he's right."_

"**God damn."**

**End**


	3. A Dangerous World

Taiy-Chan: Thanks to all who reviewed! To fala: they were separated in the original, but this story is a bunch of one-shots from when they're together AND after they got their own bodies back. Sorry if that wasn't clear.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Dedicated to: Sakura-Moonlight

* * *

**A Dangerous World**

Kai of the Bladebreakers and Tala of the Demolition Boys; they were two of the most feared bladers of the century. Known for their high intellect and ruthless attacks, they were much respected and admired by many people around the world.

And now, today, at this very moment, these to bladers were...

"My feet hurt."

…Coming home from grocery shopping (yes, even _they_ have to eat).

Kai sighed and adjusted his grip on the plastic bag in his right hand.

"We barely walked a mile, Tala. Suck it up."

The red head glared at his former team mate.

"No thank you." He grumbled.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

'_I don't think I want to know what he meant by that.'_ He thought before quickly dismissing the whole thing.

"We're almost back at the hotel anyways." The blue haired teen said instead.

Tala pouted.

"Why does Ray always insist on cooking? We _are_ staying at a hotel. There's such thing as room service."

Kai shrugged.

"Ray just likes to cook. He also believes that a home made meal is healthier than what the hotel offers."

Tala rolled his eyes.

"He really is a mother hen…" His voice trailed off suddenly as he came to a sudden halt on the sidewalk.

Kai stopped a few feet in front of him, looking back at his Russian friend curiously.

"What are you…." But Tala waved him to be quiet.

Kai watched as Tala's ice blue eyes widened slowly in horror. Kai frowned, but then, he heard it: a high pitched "OhmaiGOD!" followed by an ear shattering "KYAAAA!" Kai paled and his and Tala's eyes locked.

"Fangirls…" they whispered in terror.

And then they were all around them. Yelling, screaming teenage girls in their skirts and skimpy tops, running towards them in a huge horde like a cloud of bees racing towards them.

"Run!" Kai shouted, reaching out with his free hand to grab his paralyzed friend by the hand. Tala snapped out of his daze and quickly broke into a dead sprint, just seconds behind Kai. The fangirls must have realized that their pray was getting away, for more shouts rose up above the others, these ones angry and determined.

"Get them!"

"We're going to die!" Tala nearly screamed as he and Kai raced down the street, dodging pedestrians and weaving around benches and garbage cans.

Kai didn't answer, just concentrated on finding somewhere safe to hide. They would never make it back to the hotel on time and even if they did, the girls would then know where they were staying.

And then, opportunity presented itself. A dark alleyway nestled beside a store selling fresh fruit. Wooden crates were stacked up on the side. Kai smiled. Perfect.

As they passed the shop, the blue haired blader dragged Tala off the sidewalk and into the alley. The two used their many years of training to quickly jump behind a tall wall of crates. They sat there, trying to quiet their breathing, wide eyed with fear.

The group of fangirls came to a halt right beside the alley. Tala and Kai held their breaths.

"Where'd they go?"

"Did you see them run off?"

"No…"

"Aw, we were so close…"

A tall girl in the front, obviously the leader, turned to her followers.

"We mustn't give up yet! They can't have gone far! Let's go, girls!"

"Yeah!"

And they ran off down the street to search in vain for their two heroes.

Kai and Tala breathed out identical sighs of intense relief. Kai rested his head against the brick wall at his back and shook his head.

"All this for a couple of eggs."

"Ray better be happy."

**End**


	4. Bad Hair Day

Taiy-Chan: It disgusts me how long it has been since I've updated this. (sweatdrop) Sorry guys. Here's the fourth chapter.

(P.S. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed!)

Dedicated to: This is How I Disappear

* * *

**Bad Hair Day**

They had faced countless trials. They had battled the most powerful, most feared bladers to ever pull a ripcord. They had harboured dark pasts that would make the most unemotional person cringe in sympathy.

But today- today they faced their hardest test yet.

"_Why don't we just let it go long for once?"_

"**Then it just goes everywhere."**

"Let's spike the front."

"_No. Way. No devil horns."_

"What's wrong with devil horns?"

"_Do I even have to answer that?"_

"**Okay, this is ridiculous. It's just hair for God's sake."**

Yes. Taiy was having a bad hair day, one of the worst to date. He was standing in front of the hotel's bathroom mirror, only half dressed with a loose pair of dark pants hanging off his narrow hips. It was early morning and the Bladebreakers were to attend a match later on in the day. Time was running out but after an hour of inner debate, staring at his reflection and messy bed head hair, he still hadn't decided on what to do with his unruly strands.

"_Let's just comb it straight and let it fall down our back."_

"**No way. Too girly."**

"_Do you have a better idea, Kai? Like hell we're going to do our hair the way you did it… What was with that hairstyle anyways?"_

"Even after all these years of knowing him, I've never quite figured out what Kai had going on there."

"**The girls don't seem to mind."**

"_Still, how did you get it to stay up like that?"_

"**Don't ask."**

"…_. Right….."_

"I still don't see what's wrong with spiking the bangs."

"_I am NOT, repeat, NOT going to let you give us devil horns."_

"Why not?"

"_Do you have no fashion sense at all?"_

"**Says the guy that wraps his hair."**

"_Ever heard of culture?" _

"**This is ridiculous. Look, we're running out of time."**

"How about a compromise? We spike the bangs, ruffle up the back and middle to make it stand up and gather the longer strands in a pony tail. There. Everyone wins."

"_You know what? I don't care anymore."_

"**Sounds good to me."**

Taiy nodded his head and reached for the gel sitting on the marble counter. He opened the lid carefully and spread the substance on his fingers, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

* * *

Ten minutes he stepped out of his room to meet his team, quite satisfied with how his hair turned out. As he walked over to his friends, Tyson did a double take. His mouth gaped open and his eyes widened in shock. The others turned to see what he was looking at and did the same. Tyson did an impressive impression of a fish before he finally got his mouth to work.

"What the _hell_ did you do to your hair?!"

**End**


	5. Smile for the Camera

**Smile for the Camera**

There were many things that one should not do if they are sharing a body with two other people. Masturbation, for example, but that is another story for another time.

Photo shoots. Though it sounds innocent enough, it can be a difficult task when someone has three very different personalities.

"Oh-kay then…. Taiy, it's your turn."

Taiy obediently stepped in front of the camera and waited patiently for his instructions. The photographer crouched to peer through the lens.

"Oh-kayak now… Can you twist to the side- no, no, not that much. More… more. There! Stop! Now turn your head…"

"**This is ridiculous. I refuse to be ordered around like some anorexic model."**

"Only we're not a model. And we're definitely not anorexic. Remember yesterday? Who knew someone could eat so much fish?"

"**That was Rei's fault."**

"I agree." 

"_Hey now, don't act as if you guys never get cravings."_

"Everything in moderation, my friend."

"_Tch, says the greediest person in the world."_

"Even compared to Tyson?"

"_Even compared to Tyson."_

"Ouch."

"Taiy. Taiy!"

The teen blinked, snapped out of his inner thoughts. The photographer sighed in dramatic exasperation.

"Stay with me here! We're almost done. Now, give me a smile…"

"**We are not smiling for this photo."**

"_Why not? It's always good to smile."_

"**I never smile for photos."**

"_That's because you don't know how to. You know what they say: You're never fully dressed without a smile."_

"Really? Kai's been naked all this time?"

"**Shut up, Tala." **

"_Before we get off topic-"_

"Smile, Taiy! Let me see those pearly whites!"

"**That fucker better shut up-"**

"Come on! Give me a grin!"

"Let's just get this over with and smile! That guy is getting annoying-"

"SMILE TAIY!"

Taiy, flustered as he was mentally, reacted instinctively under the stress. His lips pulled back into a face-splitting grin that showed off his pointed fangs. His eyes widened and his eyebrows rose. The camera flashed and it was over. The photographer stared down at the digital screen with a frown. For a moment, there was silence as Taiy waited for his reaction.

"… That will give kids nightmares. Again!"

"_**You're shitting me."**_

**End**


End file.
